


Spin the Bottle

by cherryberry12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Love Triangles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, i actually had no idea how to tag these relationships, i put this on tumblr like a year and a half ago but never decided to clean it up, not poly but like probably could be, the tiktok trend has had me thinkin about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberry12/pseuds/cherryberry12
Summary: Because no college party is complete without one embarrassing kiss.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineSage/gifts).



> HI JAY THIS IS FOR YOU 
> 
> To everyone else: this is a fic I wrote for a tumblr prompt like a year and a half ago? My wife sent it to me but I never posted it here cause it was so short. I changed it up a bit cause Jay keeps posting amazing SuiNaruSasu takes, and so I filled it out a little more. Y'know, to make it postable.

Sakura cleared her throat. “So here are the rules: we go in a circle, clockwise, and there are no take-backs. You _have_ to kiss or else this won’t be any fun.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry at all about that,” Suigetsu said. He grinned, his mouth full of bright, sharp teeth. “The fun is already here.”

“Shut the fuck up and let her talk, limpdick,” Ino spat, wondering who the hell had invited the drum major, of all people, to one of their parties. 

Suigetsu gave her an easy grin and Ino stuck her tongue out at him. Five minutes in the same room and she was already so, so tempted to hit up Shikamaru and his girlfriend for dinner and drinks. 

At the same time, though… 

Well, odds were that Sakura would be kissing a lot of people that night and Ino liked her odds. 

She took a sip of her beer and started counting people. She and Sakura each would get a turn, but there were also five other people there, giving both of them six options every time they would spin… Ugh. 

Stats was always her least favorite gen ed. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, careful not to mess with the makeup that’d taken her almost half an hour to apply. 

Hinata took another hasty glance at Naruto, who was playfully bumping shoulders with Sasuke. Next to her, Neji was sitting with his usual stiff-backed posture, his arms crossed like a hired bodyguard. 

There was a whole fucking lot on the line that night and Ino wasn’t gonna miss out on it. 

Sakura continued methodically, waving the empty bottle of hard cider she’d just washed off in the sink. “So anyway, we usually start with the oldest and since you’re a year ahead of us, Suigetsu—” Suigetsu snatched the bottle of her hands before she could finish. 

“Um, did you forget your fucking manners or something?” Ino snapped. “Cause we don’t do that in civilized society.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I’m gonna get this shit _poppin_ ,” Suigetsu said, giving the bottle a hard spin, sending it rolling away instead of actually spinning. 

It hit the tip of Hinata’s boot and she squeaked, her entire face turning red.

“That doesn’t count,” Neji said, grabbing the bottle. “He didn’t even spin it.”

“But I—”

“Doesn’t. Count.” Neji repeated. His voice had dropped several octaves, his knuckles white around the bottle’s neck.

Suigetsu grimaced and waved for Neji to hand the bottle back over, “Okay, okay; I’ll do it again.”

“God, maybe if someone would sweep around here once in a while,” Ino complained. “Didn't Kiba tell you there was gonna be a party, Naruto?”

“Yeah! And I cleaned up the kitchen and took out the trash and everything… I even washed my bedsheets!”

Sasuke’s eyes briefly flickered up from his phone, but he didn’t comment on it.

Sakura grimaced. “And when was the last time you did any of that?”

“Uh, ladies? If you all are done chatting, I’ve still got to finish my turn.” With a stupid, exaggerated sigh, Suigetsu spun the bottle again, and Ino watched as it went Suigetsu-Naruto-Sasuke-Ino-Neji-Hinata-Sakura-Suigetsu—before landing spot on Naruto. 

Sasuke very deliberately set his phone down on the floor, and Suigetsu blanched.

“Uh, you gotta do it this time,” Ino egged, watching Suigetsu’s expressions fly through the first four stages of grief before hesitating at the last. Stats she might’ve hated, but psychology—that was her niche. “No outs! Time to accept your fate!” 

“Uhhh…” He couldn’t even look up from the bottle, as if the force of his staring could move it.

Sakura snickered. “Come on, Suigetsu, I thought you were gonna show us all a good time? Now’s your chance.”

Naruto let out a nervous laugh. “I mean, if that’s what the bottle says…”

Ino glanced quickly at Sasuke. He hadn’t been too talkative that evening, but Sasuke’s facial expressions were never too hard to decipher—Suigetsu was on a fast track to a death sentence. 

“Dude, no way; I’m not crazy,” Suigetsu whined, his face souring. “I mean, Sas—” His eyes jumped to Sasuke and he cleared his throat. “I mean, who knows where Naruto has been? Probably somewhere gross.”

Naruto stuck his tongue out. “Hey, asshole! I’m not gross at all,” he said and, after thinking it over, added, “ _You’re_ gross.”

“Do you even have all your shots? Are you vaccinated?” 

Before Sakura could pop in and add that yes, Naruto was absolutely vaccinated, she’d made sure of it, Suigetsu rambled on, “You know, I thought I saw Karin and Juugo go onto the balcony, I should probably go check on her and make sure she isn’t making any bad choices, you know how she is, always getting into trouble. I really oughta… make sure she isn’t… doing that, heh. Heh.”

“Yeah.” Sasuke didn’t blink, didn’t take his eyes off Suigetsu for a second. “Maybe you ought to check on her.”

“See? Even Sasuke thinks—” 

“Coward!” Sakura cupped her hands around her mouth, “Don’t be a coward!” 

Ino rolled her eyes. “Oh my god, are we really gonna be here all night? Do you need to call your mom and ask her to pick you up? Do you need me to call you an Uber?”

With a groan, Suigetsu turned toward Naruto, his mouth twisted up in a frown. “This is an awful, terrible idea…” he muttered. He was staring directly at Naruto—probably, Ino guessed, doing his best to cut Sasuke out of his field of vision entirely.

Suigetsu squeezed his eyes shut. The kiss was a disappointingly quick one, barely more than a headbutt. Suigetsu pulled away dramatically, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“Man, fuck that!” he said, turning away, his face almost redder than the bright lipstick Sakura had decided to wear that night. Suigetsu spat right onto the floor and shook his head. 

“Awful. That was terrible.” He stuck out his tongue. “You all saw me right? Didn’t enjoy a second of that.” 

“What, you aren’t even gonna buy me dinner now?” Naruto jeered. He leaned forward to start more shit with Suigetsu but was pulled back by a yank on his jacket. “Hey!” 

“Let’s get this over with,” Sasuke said, grabbing for the bottle. “It’s my turn.”

“Actually, we were gonna go counter-clock—” 

Ino stopped Sakura. “It’s gonna come back around eventually.” She tossed her hair off of her shoulder. “There’s nothing for you to rush over, Forehead.”

After all, Sakura was going to be kissing a lot of people that night, and Ino really, really liked her odds.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos!!
> 
> Thanks for putting up with my shit, Jay!!
> 
> (also... drum major suigetsu??? drum major suigetsu)


End file.
